


Unstuck

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Carolyn's lack of emotion regarding Kenny's death hurts Geraldine.
Relationships: Geraldine & Carolyn Martens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Unstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Families are meant to stick together. And when your baby brother dies — your closest friend while growing up, someone you were always meant to look out for — you and your mother should be able to lean on each other to get through the grief.

You accepted a long time ago that Carolyn will never be warm and loving. But to avoid saying her dead son’s name, to not offer a shred of comfort to her daughter! It’s not enough. 

You want to shake a reaction out of her. Instead, you cover her untouched dinner and put it in the fridge.


End file.
